The proposed work is aimed at developing a new computer-based educational/motivational tool for hearing conservation. The novel approach taken in designing this tool is to incorporate simulations of hearing loss into educational presentations to demonstrate emphatically the debilitating effects of potential hearing loss. The hearing loss simulation to be used is based on psychoacoustical research into the effects of hearing impairment on detection, discrimination, and speech reception. The tool will consist of modules demonstrating the impact of noise-induced hearing loss (including added loss from aging) on such activities as listening to music and speech communication, as well as the possible assistance that might be available from hearing aids. By selecting which modules to include, a hearing conservationist will be able to customize the presentation to the needs and context of a specific group. Additional features will allow the presentation to be personalized for an individual user. Historically, the greatest need for such motivational tools has been in high-noise work environments. But increased exposure to high levels of music has created a need for such materials addressed to young people as well. By its flexible design, the presentation system to be developed will be able to accommodate hearing conservation needs in both occupational and recreational settings, in either one-on-one or group situations. Phase 1 work will develop the overall system design and will implement several of the occupational noise modules for evaluation. Efficacy of the prototype tool will be assessed in two ways: 1) via feedback from a panel of experts in the hearing conservation field; and 2) by field trial evaluations administered to noise-exposed workers. Assuming positive outcomes of these evaluations, subsequent Phase 2 work will: 1) complete the development of the Phase 1 occupational-noise version of the product, and 2) develop a counterpart version aimed at over-exposure to loud music. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE This project is aimed at developing a more effective motivator for people to safeguard their hearing. The proposed system will use simulations of hearing loss to demonstrate the potential consequences of over-exposure to loud sounds for everyday activities such as speaking with others and listening to music. The system will result in simulation-based multimedia presentations that are customizable to individual or group characteristics in both occupational and recreational settings. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]